


哭

by Corn_Cake



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 玉米糕夫妇 Yumiko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake
Summary: 虐的肉
Relationships: Sisters - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	哭

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微S/M 虐刀 踩雷预警

冬天的黑夜总是降临的很快，才7点而已，这偌大的房间就己经黑到快要不见五指。要不是最里面的卧室传出隐隐约约昏暗的灯光和零零碎碎萎靡的声响，怕是无论谁都不会觉得这里还有一个人在做着难以启齿的事。

“姐姐，用力，啊！嗯~操我！”

Miko一回家就听见妹妹的叫床声，这声音浪荡从到门口到最里间卧室如此远的距离都能听得一清二楚，要不是自家隔音效果还算不错，恐怕早就被邻居不知投诉多少次了。

皱眉走进虚掩着门的卧室，居高临下望向此时手指正插在自己身下不停抽插嘴里不断发出呻吟的妹妹

“Yumi，你就这么想要我操你吗？”

“呵，姐姐…嗯…你别自作多情了…哈…我只是自慰的时候需要幻想一个对象罢了…而你啊……嗯~…只是恰好是离我最近的人”

对妹妹的说辞嗤之以鼻，冷笑两声“那你最好别在我进门的那一刻故意提高音量，是想叫给谁听呢？”俯下身捏住妹妹的脸颊，危险地眯了眯眼“我告诉过你了，我们不可能的，别白费心思了。”

被捏住的脸颊有些微微发疼，姐姐靠近的气息让Yumi脸上升起不自然的红色，就算处在如此不妙的局面，Yumi仍然丝毫不乱，一根一根掰开姐姐钳制住自己的手指，再顺势搂住她的脖颈，另一只手仍然在自己体内有条不紊地抽插。

“那我问你，亲爱的姐姐…嗯…就算…嗯哈~…这样”

舌头在耳垂上舔舐出的痕迹让Miko僵直了后背，而耳边气若游丝的声声叹息又仿佛妖精的魅惑一般勾引她步步沦陷，在这危急的时刻，偏偏最要命的言语也接踵而至

“就算这样，你还是不想要我吗？”

“Yumi你这是在…”

“玩儿火？”玩味地笑了笑，伸出食指抵住姐姐的嘴唇阻止了她接下来要说的话“我玩儿火的时候还少吗，嗯…可也不见你上钩呀，My dear sis”

被妹妹如此这般调戏，Miko不怒反笑，“是吗？那我今天就满足你这个愿望，想要被我操对吗？好啊，就操到让你哭为止”

单手拎住妹妹的衣领把她摔到床的正中央，意料之中听见一声吃痛的轻呼。

手指还插在自己体内，被这样一摔虽说不轻不重又是跌落在柔软的床铺上，可还是让Yumi疼出了一身冷汗。

但就算如此，Yumi仍然在一秒的失态之后立刻又换上标准的调笑“Miko果然大力无比呢，不过我喜欢~”

“Yumi原来喜欢这样的吗，我妹妹果然不同凡响呢”作为姐姐又本是双生子，在如此近距离的接触下，Yumi脸上一闪而过的痛楚当然没能逃过Miko的眼睛，可偏偏Miko最讨厌的就是Yumi这样的态度，明明很疼，却装作什么也没发生，还在脸上装出自己最不能忍受的笑，好啊，你不心疼自己，那我凭什么，要心疼你。

粗鲁地拔掉Yumi还插在体内的手，自己两指并在一起，就这样没有前戏没有润滑，横冲直撞般整个没入Yumi的体内，本该因为手指离开而出现的空虚还没让Yumi来得及体验，就被一种撕裂的疼痛取代。

“嘶——Miko轻点”脸上完美的笑容终于在此刻破了功，虽然自己常常幻想姐姐自慰，可被进入两根手指还是头一次，先前被摔的疼还没完全消散，这次的疼痛却更为夸张，直接让Yumi涌出了生理性的眼泪。

这眼泪本该是梨花带雨让人心疼，但在此刻，Yumi脸上出现的泪水和她妖媚的脸诱惑的姿态联系在一起却生出了别样的美，让Miko不知不觉深陷其中无可自拔，只想占有她，再占有她。

“现在知道疼了？”一句话语不温不火地从Miko口中说出，不等妹妹接话，便同样粗鲁地撕扯开她全身上下唯一的一件睡裙。

就算是开着暖气毕竟也还是冬天，身上不着寸缕，让Yumi小小地打了一个寒颤，身体也不知是冷是疼还是被盯的不自在，起了一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。想到自己如此窘迫可偏偏跨坐在自己上方的姐姐衣服都还整整齐齐地穿在身上，Yumi懊恼地捂住眼睛，想去脱掉姐姐的衣服，想像之前一样诱惑勾引，可眼前强势的姐姐却让自己生出了畏惧之感，下体被姐姐蛮横入侵的疼痛还尚未好转，上身又被死死压制住，完全没有活动的空间，只得捂住双眼不想再看眼前迷乱的场景。

“怎么？害羞了？我看你之前自慰的时候不是挺放荡不知羞耻的吗？这样的一个人，居然会害羞？还是说，你是在欲拒还迎？”

“Miko你！你明明知道我之前——”惊讶于姐姐这样想自己，Yumi终于有些生气地喊了出来，可也只是喊了出来，因为下一刻更加汹涌的快感取代了一切感知。

不等妹妹说完，Miko用快速的抽插迫使Yumi闭了嘴，她知道Yumi想说什么，她知道Yumi根本不是那样的人，她知道一切只是因为自己太过古板木讷，Yumi只不过是想用这样的方法让她知道自己不在乎其他的任何事，她知道Yumi只不过是爱上了她。可她必须这么做，因为她心里清清楚楚地知道，她也爱她，但她是她的双胞胎妹妹。所以她不能让Yumi把那些话说出口，她怕自己真的会忍不住答应她。

“嗯——嗯…啊……哈…Mi…Miko别那么快…”

突然快速的抽插让Yumi抑制不住地呻吟出声，快感夹杂着疼痛使得本就敏感的身子更加溃不成军。指尖抵住的因为疼痛而有干涸趋势的沼泽又涌出新鲜的汁液，邀请着入侵者更加深入的抚慰和占有。

“别这么快？你的身体可不是这么说的”

没有理会妹妹咬牙摇头的求饶，Miko丝毫没有放慢速度的意思，像个不知疲倦的律动机器一样一下又一下快速而又有力的用手臂带动手指抽动，时不时曲起双指狠狠顶向让Yumi大脑发白的一点。

手指从蜜穴里带出的液体已经让床单濡湿了一大片，抽插发出的水声也越来越清晰。Yumi双腿紧紧缠上姐姐的腰，抬起下身迎合着Miko的双指，双手抓住身下的床单握成拳，勉强稳定住自己软的不行的身体。

胸前没有温柔的抚慰，嘴边没有疼惜的亲吻，有的只是姐姐埋头狠力又不缺技巧的入侵，身体即将在崩溃的边缘，心里却无比空虚，却又偏偏无法抵挡住姐姐的亲热，只是这样粗鲁地占有，也尝到了一丝甜蜜。

终于蜜穴的软肉开始缩紧挤压嵌在内部的手指，Yumi高声呻吟出声，一瞬间仿佛到达了幸福的彼岸。但幸福总是短暂的，还没从高潮中缓过劲来，刚缓缓睁开的双眼便被蒙住了。

“Miko！Miko你干什么！别这样，我看不到你！”惊慌失措外加一点恼怒让Yumi的声音带上了一点不易察觉的哭腔。

“你刚刚不是怕羞得捂住眼睛吗，我只不过是帮帮你罢了，怎么，不喜欢？”Miko趴在Yumi身上几乎是贴着她的耳朵吐出了这些话，湿热的气息打在高潮余韵还未过去仍旧无比敏感的耳朵上，激起一阵电流。到底还是对姐姐毫无抵抗力，紧紧只是这样初级的挑逗，Yumi就下腹一紧，又有了感觉。

“再说了，蒙着眼睛，你会更爽的”

“Miko！别…别说了，话说的总没有做的好，你说是吗？”恢复了一点力气，Yumi脸上又出现了标准式挑逗的假笑。可话音落下去良久也等不到Miko的下一步反应，正当Yumi以为Miko良心发现要放过自己的时候，抽屉被拉动的声音从床头柜方向传来。深知里面有什么东西的Yumi顿时脑海中警铃大作“Miko！！别！别动那个柜子——”

“果然和我想的一样啊，我的好妹妹，你的小玩具，真是一应俱全”

“Yumi别想着拒绝我，你知道吗，在你又换上调笑语气的那一刻，一切都晚了。”

小玩具们一个个乖巧的躺在Miko的手上，安安静静却又仿佛一个个嗜血怪兽一般张牙舞爪。

Miko拿起一个跳蛋，塞入了Yumi下体，有了之前的高潮和接连的挑逗，不出意外地，它很顺利地便顺着蜜道滑了进去，只留下连接线外的遥控器分外显眼。Miko望着遥控器失神了好一阵，然后又毫不犹豫开到最大档，让被入侵的人再一次呻吟出声

“Miko——啊——嗯…不要一上来就，这么猛，我，我受不了的…嗯…”

在听到姐姐拉开抽屉的那一刻Yumi就知道自己一定躲不过这样的结果，可才刚开始就被如此对待，饶是Yumi常年健身的身子也有些吃不消了。

“Yumi，我说过的，叫你别玩儿火，知道什么叫做引火上身，玩火自焚吗？”

Miko带着些威胁的语气让Yumi几乎要委屈到哭出声，可她知道哭不是办法，她也知道，Miko的目的就是让她哭，让她由内而外地哭出声，让她知道，爱上她不会有什么好结果，和她做爱，不会是享受。所以她不能哭，就算被操到全身发酸发软，被操到毫无还手之力只能任由姐姐为所欲为，她也不能哭。不然就连最后的一丝希望，也都只能化为乌有了。

“沉默？不知道妹妹是因为太爽到没法说话了，还是在咬牙忍耐啊？”

Miko内心是有点崩溃的，自己都已经这样了，妹妹还什么都不说，偏偏隐忍又迷离的眼神勾的Miko真的想好好和她亲热一番，自己的妹妹有多大的吸引力她从来都是知道的，自己又是下了多大的决心才能做到如今的地步她也很清楚，明明心疼的要死却还要装作毫不在意，是啊，她总是讨厌妹妹的伪装，而自己又何尝不是装出来的呢。手里的乳夹被自己拿起来又放下，看着Yumi胸前两颗早已挺立的红豆，最终还是不忍心用它，那里注定无法享受到自己唇舌的怜爱，就不要再让妹妹感觉被无限放大的时候还要经历那样的痛感。

震动棒开启的声音在被蒙着眼的Yumi耳中仿佛开启的电钻，而自己就是那任人宰割的羔羊，只能被动接受这一切

“呃啊！…嗯……姐姐……姐姐……Miko…”

当震动棒真的落在Yumi体外红肿的小核上时，虽然有了心理准备，但还是无法克制地尖叫出了声。内外都开到最大，在这样激烈的双重刺激下， Yumi真的除了呻吟之外再也无法发出其他任何言语，还剩下的，就只是潜意识里脱口而出的姐姐和姐姐的名字。

身下还没有任何干涸痕迹的床单被新一轮更汹涌的密液打湿，范围越来越大，毫无停止蔓延的迹象。

蒙着眼无疑是更为敏感的，还带着些未知的惶恐和期待，所以在Miko手指取代了震动棒的位置揉弄着小核时，Yumi难以控制地抖了抖，却咬着牙没有发出声响。

Miko见状挑了挑眉，缓缓将震动棒向上移动，略过大腿根部，小腹，马甲线，最后停在小山包的顶端。还未被爱抚过的尖端受到如此强烈的刺激猛然一震，随即开始更加耀眼的绽放。

“姐姐…嗯…姐姐……姐姐我快要，我就快要——”

在Yumi将到不到的紧要关头，Miko却突然抽出妹妹体内的跳蛋，动作快到都没来得及关上开关，就又迅速并起两指插入到蜜道深处，随后手指向上弯曲顶上那一点

“啊————姐姐！！”根本来不及思考，Yumi就这样意料之中又毫无预兆地被送上了巅峰。

大脑还在当机，眼罩却在这时被摘了下来，看着姐姐仍然完整的穿在身上只是有些发皱的衣服，眼里生理性的泪水忽的就变了质，Yumi突然开始佩服自己在高潮后还有这么强的自制力能够强迫自己不要哭出来，又埋怨起姐姐明知道她尚处在最脆弱的时期却又故意让她在这时看到了这样的场面。可她什么都没说也什么都没做，因为动情的人总是这样，特别是还遇上一个倔驴脑袋。姐姐，爱上你的那一刻我就输了，输得彻彻底底，体无完肤。

就在Yumi以为自己挑起的这场激烈又荒唐的性爱终于结束了的时候，她不可置信地看到Miko又开始动了。

脱下外套把妹妹的手绑在头的上方，拉着Yumi的双腿把她拖向床的边缘翻转过身，又让她曲起双腿摆出一个跪扶的姿势，下体毫无保留地展现在自己面前。如此羞耻的姿势，让Yumi红了脸，被绑住无法抓住床单支撑的手，又让Yumi红了眼。这次被三根手指入侵的身体又是那么不争气地再一次沦陷。Yumi这下是真的哭了出来，可好在，我是背对着Miko的，幸好，她看不见。

高潮的到来如期而至，可疯狂的性爱远不如此。

“Miko不要了不要了…求你……求你…”

终于，在不知道第几次求饶的声音中，Yumi被做晕了过去，而这场狂欢游戏也走到了结尾。可直到最后，这个小哭包仍然倔强的没有在Miko面前哭过抱怨过哪怕一次。

抱起像是从水中捞起来的妹妹，把她放到自己房间，细心地为她清洗了下身，又给那红肿地不像样子的秘密基地涂好了药膏。想亲亲妹妹的额头，可在几经犹豫后终是选择了放弃。Miko颓然地走出卧室，安静地坐在客厅里点了一支烟。

都说抽烟喝酒能缓解痛楚，可这第一次抽烟的人却被烟呛到差点背过气，原来连烟都看不惯这样的自己了。狠狠咬住曾待在妹妹体内的手指，Miko无声地哭了，没想到啊，自己一晚上在妹妹身上使出的手段招数都未曾实现，最后哭的人，却是自己。她恨自己，恨自己这手指的粗暴，恨自己这手指的毫无节制。Miko咬得多用力没人知道，只是那从牙齿缝中流出的鲜血让人触目惊心。

对不起Yumi，都是我的错，如果只有离开才能终止这场伦理的游戏。那么，再见了，宝贝。

草草地用创可贴包扎了一下手指上有些骇人的伤口。简单地收拾了几件衣服，大门砰地一声被关上。在这个凌晨，没有留恋，剩下的，只是那个落荒而逃的身影。

Yumi被大门震动的声音吵得皱了皱眉，可终究还是没有醒来，翻了个身，继续沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续嘻嘻


End file.
